Hidden Secret
by GAotaku
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga. CEO of the Hyuuga Cooperation. He used to be a big playboy, but suddenly stopped less than five years ago doing so. His mother intrueges him to finally getting married considering his fathers bad condition. But he never agreed. The truth is he hides a secret, a secret that he reveals now. It left his family, friends and the press speechless. RxR ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden Secret**

_**Written by GAotaku**_

**A/N: This is my second fanfic. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly Gakuen Alice doesn´t belong to me. Otherwise I would be happily married to Natsume :P**

It was a rainy day outside the windows. A raven haired lad looked outside.

_Great. Even the weather is in a bad mood._

Yeah. Just as you must be thinking currently the said person is _the _Natsume Hyuuga. CEO of the top company Hyuuga Cooperation. He is said to be the most sought after bachelor in whole Japan.

Why he is in a bad mood? Easy. He was called to his fathers hospital room by his mother. It´s not like he doesn´t want to visit him, because he loves his family and does regulary visits.

His father was brought to the hospital two months ago, when he suddenly caught blood at their dinner. The doctors diagnosed nothing and said it only happened because of over-stressing himself.

But for some reason his condition has been getting worse day by day. Since then he has been hospitalized. The reason is still been searched for. Until now there has been no results.

He sighed. Certainly his mother was rushing him to get married and settle down with his own family _again_. Of course he understood them. He didn´t like the method she used though.

His mother, Kaoru Hyuuga, always makes him feel guilty by mentioning his father's – Ioran Hyuuga's – bad condition.

_* flashback *_

_One week ago, in the dinning room of the Hyuuga mansion. 16 o´clock_

"_Natsume, you are almost thirty years old! Can´t you fulfill your father´s and my wish for you get married? That could make your father´s condition better! And it will be good for you as well. Before, you at least dated some women even if I didn´t liked them all, but in the past years you suddenly stopped seeing any woman! What is up with you?"_

_It was a past fact that he was a well known playboy and any woman was happy to be his girlfriend even if it was only for one day. But he stopped that exactly 4 years 10 months 3 weeks and 2 days ago. He had his reason for that._

_No matter how much the magazines intrigued him he never told anyone of it._

"_Mom, firstly it´s absurd that dad´s condition will get better if I married. Secondly I think it do is my choice if and when I get married right? This is my personal life after all and it has got nothing to do with you. If you could excuse me now, I´m done eating and need to go home. I still have work left to do."_

_With that he bid his mother and his little sister, Aoi, who was silently eating the whole time, goodbye and went out of his parent´s house._

_He didn´t listened to his mother anymore continuing ranting at him. Every Wednesday when he went over to his parent´s place to have a family get-together-dinner, the usual discussion at the table was his "single" life._

_He didn´t wanted to say anything about that theme and would always eat his dinner as fast as possible, so he could go back to his house. Never did he talked back to her._

_What his mother didn´t know was, that he was slowly giving in._

_* end of flashback *_

Today before he would meet his parents he waited for someone to arrive. That person was late for 10 minutes already and that started to piss him of.

No one let _the_ Natsume Hyuuga wait. No one, but that person. Never once on the right time, always late by at least 5 minutes.

Usually he would never wanted to deal with someone like that ever again, but it was different when it came to that person.

Suddenly a pair of hands covered his eyes and he felt someones breath on his neck. His body tensed. Something was touching him at his back.

"Sorry, I´m late again Natsume. Please don´t be angry, okay? I got lost on my way here."

As soon as he heard the soft voice his body relaxed automatically. He thought of the price he paid to be able to hear this voice every day and night. The hands were taken off his eyes and hugged him instead.

"No, it´s alright. You aren´t that late. More importantly, how are you and the two brats doing?"

He turned around to face her. Yes, ladies and gentlemens, _her_. If you believe it or not he paid his freedom just to be bounded to this woman.

The woman wasn´t a beauty, but to his eyes she was shining more brightly than anyone else. What stole his heart was her caring side and her immense love she felt to him.

In the past she was a mere big fan-girl and still was, but now she could proudly call herself the woman who tied him down.

A smile appeared on her face and with her cheerful voice she replied to him.

"We are doing fine. The doctor said that there are no problem at all. I still need to go to the monthly check-ups though." She pouted.

The edges of his mouth slightly went up forming a small smile. Such a small smile that it would went unnoticed to the most person. However she could notice the slightest change of expression. That was another aspect that amazed him.

She dragged him to the elevator to reach the 4th floor. Without resisting he let her do whatever she wanted. Only he was laughing about her childish action in his mind. She was so excited to meet his parents.

"Aren´t you a little bit too excited besides that you was the one who gave that condition?" He asked her. She turned around with a surprised face and a faint taint of red colored her otherwise porcelain white cheek.

She muttered under her breath. Probably cursing him and telling him to shut up. As soon the elevator doors opened she dragged him on to the hospital room of his father.

When they reached their destination she stopped in her tracks. He squeezed her hand he was holding and opened the door.

"Mom, Dad. I want to introduce you to someone."

_Revised: 08-July-2014_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hidden Secret**

_**Written by GAotaku**_

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: I´m happy that you like my story. This story got more reviews than my other story:P That must mean i´m doing an acceptable job? Well enjoy!**

**Alicenee: I think Mikan is beautiful, too. But the most important think is that Natsume thinks so, too! (And other person as well...)**

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not my property...**

Preview:

_When they reached their destination she stopped in her tracks. He squeezed her hand he was holding and opened the door._

"_Mom, Dad. I want to introduce you to someone."_

Two pairs of eyes looked at Natsume suspiciously. Who did his son wanted to introduce them to?

Their son didn´t think of anyone as important, besides his family and friends. Natsume normally ignored everyone else and they already knew all of his acquaintances. Who was left to be introduced?

Mr. Hyuuga noticed from his position that Natsume was holding someones hand. The hand seemed small and delicate. The skin was pale. It definitely belonged to a woman. Why was he with a woman?

"Natsume, i´m sorry that your mother told you to come here even though you were supposed to be at an important meeting. I´m sure that you have got lots of work as well.", said his father.

Natsume shook his head. It was true that he needed to attend a meeting with an important client, but who was he to decline his mother´s request to visit his father? Today was the only day he managed to get off.

"There are no problems about that. Ruka volunteered to go in my place and my secretary is taking care of the most paperwork. How are you doing, dad?" asked Natsume.

In place of Mr. Hyuuga, his wife answered him. "His condition is alright. It has been stable for the past few days. Maybe he can come home today. So who is the person you are speaking of?"

Natsume´s lips formed a thin line. You could see that he slowly inhaled and exhaled. Then he pulled at the hand he should have been holding, but there was none. His brows furrowed. Sighing he turned around and went in front of the room.

She was standing there besides the door fidgeting with her fingers and had closed her eyes. Her excited attitude had turned into nervousness. She jumped a little bit when he reached for her hand and touched it lightly.

Gulping the woman opened her closed eyes and looked at him. She was surprised to see him giving her a reassuring smile. It was a rare smile from which she knew he showed it only to her.

Every time he smiled like that it made her blush. She could feel how all her blood flooded into her face. She must look like a tomato in this moment!

He gave out a soft laugh that could be barely be heard. His eyes were twinkling with amusement. Without warning he pulled at her hand and dragged her into the room. She shyly looked everywhere but not to the hospital bed.

When she finally gathered her courage and looked to the bed and with that into a pair of red and green eyes Natsume´s husky voice began to speak. He sounded so gentle and lovingly a surprise to his parents.

Was that really their son? And what kind of relationship did those two have? The woman standing in front of them seemed plain, but in her own way she had a shining beauty. She must be someone important since Natsume took his time to introduce her to them.

Could it be that he finally had got a steady girlfriend...? Their unspoken question were answered as soon the woman looked at them.

"Like I said I would like introduce her to you. I´ve invited her and her family to our dinner tonight if that is okay with you. This is Sakura..."

Could they really believe in what they heard just now? How could that be possible?

**Now, now a short update for all my readers. So Natsume´s wife is named Sakura, but what is her first name? Is it the person we are hoping for or not? This is the question and you will only be able to find out in the next update. Here a short scene in the next chap at the dinner:**

_Aoi was curious what took her brother so long to open the door So she stood up and went to check on him._

"_Aoi, what are you doing here? Didn´t I tell you to wait? Well, since you are already here let me get you acquainted to this person. This is Sakura Rena, my wife..."_

**Please Review! I´m always happy to hear your mind about my story :)**

_Revised: 08-July-2014_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hidden Secret**

_**Written by GAotaku**_

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews :D Here the next chapter. Maybe we will get to know who Sakura Rena is?**

**Disclaimer: We all know that Gakuen Alice belongs to Tachibana-sensei.**

Preview

"_Like I said I would like introduce her to you. I´ve invited her and her family to our dinner tonight if that is okay with you. This is Sakura..."_

_Could they really believe in what they heard just now? How could that be possible?_

Currently Natsume was driving to his office after dropping his wife off at her house. He was thinking back on what had happened when he introduced her.

Mrs Hyuuga made a huge commotion out of it, shouting at him, while Mr Hyuuga simply congratulated him. It seemed like both of them were at the brink of crying and he knew no matter how mad his mother sounded or his father´s bored voice:

They were happy that he finally found his life-time partner.

It was good that they immediately took a liking to her and accepted her without any more words.

His mother even insisted that she calls her mom. It was funny how red her face became when she tried to call her so. Now he had one more thing he could tease her with.

He parked his car at the for him reserved parking lot and entered his company´s main building. All the worker´s greeted him, but to their surprise he greeted back. Usually, no always, would he ignore them.

They wondered what good thing happened to him for being in such a good mood.

After he arrived at the top floor where his office resided, he entered it. Before that he asked his secretary, Suzuke Kagonomi, to bring him a black coffee with a bit of sugar. _Sugar._

When his secretary heard that his eyes popped out and his jaw fell on the floor. There was only one occasion in the whole time he had been working here and that was five years ago. Now he really was curious what made his boss want coffee with sugar.

_Aoi´s POV_

I was humming, while I was going to the Hyuuga residence. Today nothing could ruin my good mood.

Firstly I finally had the courage to ask my long-time crush, Youichi Hijiri, to go out with me. He just shrugged with his shoulders and starred at me with his wonderful emerald eyes.

"If you want to. Fine by me."

I know that he sound uncaring but I knew that he was happy with that as well! Why you ask? Because his cheeks were pink. I´ve never seen him turning pink ever before. And I must know it since we have been friends for a long time.

Then there was the fact that I was going to be introduced to Onii-chan´s wife. I was shocked when I got a call from my mom and she told me that she and her family would be joining us at our dinner.

But the fact that Onii-chan _was_ married and never told me a word about it made me a bit mad. We were siblings, so we shouldn´t have secrets between us. I swear that I am going to give him a piece of my mind after wards.

Supposedly she was a lovely girl and cheerful. How a cheerful and beautiful girl was able to get my brother´s interest was a question.

For some reason my mother warned me about her "You should be prepared when you meet her." When I asked for what ,mom wouldn´t answer me. That was weird.

_Normal POV_

_Hyuuga residence, 6.10 pm at the dinner room_

"Onii-chan I thought you said that she is coming at 6 pm?"

Natsume shoot his little sister a glance. "She is always too late. Ten Minutes aren´t that much."

Aoi was bewildered. She always thought that her brother hated to wait and now he said that it was normal! He must love her very much that he doesn´t get angry at her about that. Then she wondered, if ten minutes aren´t that much, how later has that woman come?

_Ding dong_

As soon the bell rang Natsume stand up to open the door himself. He specifically told the butlers not to do it and that no one should follow him. Apparently she is usually energetic, but is a bit shy around her husbands acquaintances. Probably she is scared of rejection.

Minutes passed without a trace of them. Aoi was curious what took her brother so long to open the door. So she stood up and went to check on him.

She saw her brothers back turned to her and speaking to someone. He seemed annoyed. To announce that she was there she coughed lightly. Her brother turned around irritated.

"Aoi, what are you doing here? Didn´t I tell you to wait? Well, since you are already here let me get you acquainted to this person. This is Sakura Rena, my wife..."

Her eyes bulged out as soon he said that. "WIFE? SHE is? Natsume since when has you been such a pedophile? She is way too young. I would mostly guess six years old. You´re disgusting. Is that even allowed to..."

"What the hell are you talking about? Rena is my wife´s and my daughter. I don´t think that a pedophile would be interested in a five year old. Even they must have standards. But damn that woman. She must be arriving any moment..."

Arms swung around his neck and Natsume got pushed down on the floor. A squeaky voice started to talk. "Natsu-chan! I hope you haven´t waited for too long. Sorry that I´m late."

Now Aoi was more shocked than ever. "O-onii-chan... You are married to Luna Koizumi?!"

Luna looked up to her and flashed her a sugar coated smile. "Aoi dear, Koizumi is only my stage name. Actually it´s Luna Sakura."

**A/N: Luna´s real name is Sakura in this story and Rena is Natsume´s daughter :) How will the story develop? Please let me hear your opinion about this.**

_Revised: 08-July-2014_


	4. Authors Note

**A/N: i made a poll on my site. Please decide. The result is going to determine the continue of my story.**

**Thank you for all your support.**

**Take note that lunas personality will also change accordingly to the results. Either she will be nice or bad.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hidden Secret**

_**Written by GAotaku**_

**Chapter Four**

_Preview_

_Now Aoi was more shocked than ever. "O-onii-chan... You are married to Luna Koizumi?!"_

_Luna looked up to her and flashed her a sugary smile. "Aoi dear, Koizumi is only my stage name. Actually it´s Luna Sakura."_

Natsume who was still lying under Luna groaned out of pain. He hit his head hard on the floor when she pushed him down.

Luna noticed it and immediately stood up. Or at least she wanted to, but suddenly another couple of person´s intruded inside the Hyuuga mansion.

They did not see the two at the floor and just stormed in. It resulted with these two new invading person´s crashing into Luna who tried to stand up. Now there were three persons on top of our poor Natsume.

He had enough since they obviously were not planning to lift the heavy weight on him soon.

"YOU! FIRSTLY, YOU ARE TOO LATE AND THEN YOU EVEN BRING LUNA WITH YOU WITHOUT NOTIFING ME FIRST! ARE YOU PLANNING TO CONTINUE LYING ON ME FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT? GET ALL THE HELL OF ME!"

They, the ones on top of Natsume, cringed under his angry voice and hurriedly did as they were told.

Rena was just standing next to the entrance observing them. She kind of predicted something like this would happen, when her mom suggested to take Luna with them. So the very moment she stepped inside this house she made sure that she would be out of the way from her mothers clumsiness. And her brothers.

Natsume´s shout was heard all over the house. When his parents heard the name Luna they stood up to see what is happening at the entrance hall. They remembered, that their son used to date someone called Luna.

Even back then they did not liked her, but what was she doing here? Why would his wife invite Luna to their family dinner? They had many questions on mind.

While making their way to the commotion, they noticed that the servants were all curious what was happening.

"If you have time to peek you could also go to the kitchen and help out there. It´s bad to slack when you are on work duty, got that?" Mr. Hyuuga scolded them lightly.

The servants all scurried away to do their job. Neither of them wanted to be fired since the job was mostly easy, the pay was high and most importantly the Hyuuga weren´t slave drivers like many other rich people.

Then they arrived at their destination at the right time. Natsume was introducing all these people standing around to his sister.

"Well, it´s not like that okay? I didn´t told anyone of my marriage because I know that on the next day I told anyone of you lots of it, it would have been all across the newspapers. No one knows got that? Now stop your sulking, Aoi."

Aoi was pouting feeling hurt. Her brother was married? Fine she can cope with that. She thought that it was just recently, BUT he has been married already for almost four whole years!

"You can say that just like that. Would you be happy if I told you I have been married for a long time and in fact that you are an Uncle? Certainly not..."

Natsume and his parents blinked in surprise. His parents because they realized that those two little kids standing besides his wife had the exact same appearance as any one of the Hyuuga family._ Oh my god... We are grandparents...?_

Natsume did it because now that he was thinking about such a scenario, he imagined how he would have surely killed the man who dared to make his baby sister pregnant. He loved his his family over anythings so he was over sensitive about such topics.

"Maybe. Anyway since you are all crowed here already I might as well introduce them formally. The little girl is Rena Sakura, she is five years old. The boy is Kuzune Sakura also five. They are twins." While he was speaking he pointed at them. Both looked stunning in their clothes though it were not such formal ones (I am a lazy person so just imagine that the twins are dressed reaaally pretty okay?)

Then Natsume took his wife´s hand into his. His expression became softer.

"And this is my wife, her name is Mikan Sakura (:)). Ah before I forget to mention it and you get angry again: The next child is on it´s way. I..."

Luna´s voice interrupted him."Hey, Natsu-chan are you planning to leave me out?" Her piercing blue eyes were starring at him intensely.

He sighed. "Nah. They already know you don´t... Stop glaring at me will you, Mikan? Fine, then I will reintroduce you. That woman there is Luna. Her last name used to be Koizumi but she married and is now together with Mikan´s cousin. There, happy?"

Luna nodded her head in an approving manner. When Mikan saw that she giggled a bit. It was very low and no one took notice of it.

Now the night could really begin. Who knows what is going to happen?

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but I wanted to wait a bit more so that my poll would be kind of useful... There were only 16 people who voted. The result may have been a bit predict able (15 votes for Mikan and 1 for Luna). Anyways hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned for the next chap! I will reveal Mikan´s true colors^^ I am thinking if I should let his friends make an entrance now or later... what do you think? Please give me a Review. I would love to read them :)**

**Before I forget, thank you for the wonderful reviews:**

**radisha**

**anonym**

**MissUnperfect**

**Ice cream**

**JZ56**

**pretty-awesome-girl11d7**

**StarElsie**

**Vermilion Steps**

**victoriacarlson11**

**AnimeMango**

**xXemotionlessgurlXx**

**YellowM24**

**crimsontangerine22**

**xxxweWinTheWorld26237xxx**

**moonalice**

**Alicenee**

**PureSakura1999**

**Princess Mei Mikan**

**kathyanime143**

**JZ**

**Guest**

**Honki no Shika**

**xMikanNatsumex**

**Mkittyz**

_Revised: 08-July-2014_


	6. Chapter 5

**Hidden Secret**

_**Written by GAotaku**_

**Chapter Five**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but I really didn´t know how to write the beginning. I have finally managed to write the next chapter. Please enjoy. Take note that in this story Mikan is a fan girl so do not be surprised by her behavior.**

_Preview_

_He sighed. "Nah. They already know you don´t... Stop glaring at me will you, Mikan? Fine, then I will reintroduce you. That woman there is Luna. Her last name used to be Koizumi but she married and is now together with Mikan´s cousin. There, happy?"_

_Luna nodded her head in an approving manner. When Mikan saw that she giggled a bit. It was very low and no one took notice of it._

_Now the night could really begin. Who knows what is going to happen?_

Kaoru´s POV

I squealed in delight. I did feel old, now that I knew about my grandchildren. But it did not matter. What was important is, that my son really had finally found the girl he wanted to spent his life with.

I was planning to persuade my son into having a second wedding, this time with us and his friend attending. Mikan told me that they had a wedding alone without guest out of consideration towards her.

Back then she had been 7 months pregnant and it could have damaged their babies if she would have gotten too agitated. She could not take the pressure of being surrounded by his friends and family.

Apparently she is timid towards his acquaintances. Her greatest fear was being rejected even though Mikan knew that Natsume would still stay at her side no matter what the others were thinking about her.

With a smile on my face I told Kuzune and Rena to come over so I could take a better look at them. There was no doubt that they had Hyuuga blood in their veins.

Rena was around 1''6 feet tall. She has shoulder long raven hair and piercing crimson eyes. She inherited her fathers facial expressions. Or in this case you could say that she did not have any expression. She seemed cold and unfeeling, however when you knew her good enough you can see the tenderness revealed deep inside her eyes. That was a very trademark like Hyuuga member. My granddaughter wore a dress in a fine red – it was not cheesy and very chic on her. The dress was two-layered dress consists of a fine tulle overdress in black with white floral pattern and a petticoat. On the back it has a zipper closure and a loop so it can be matched exactly to the body. It fitted her like a second skin.

Kuzune had got short raven hair and, just like his sister and father, crimson eyes. Unlike them they shone brightly and he always had a smile on his face. In personality wise he had inherited his mothers cheerful attitude. He was a bit shorter than his sister but I am sure that he would grow taller. Kuzune wore a jacket, a vest, a shirt and a pair of pants. Everything was in black. Only his shirt was red. On him it was simply elegant.

So all in all the twins looked like their father. While Rena was like Natsume, Kuzune was similar to his mother´s personality.

I only met them now but I already adored them. How I wish to have been able to experience their birth.

We all were seated around the dinner table. The atmosphere was nice and there was small talk going around. Meanwhile Aoi and Mikan have already become close friends. Then Aoi dropped the bomb.

"Ne, Mikan-chan~ What do you like about my brother? I mean the two of you _are _very different from each other."

First there was a surprised look on Mikan´s face, then it turned dreamy. "What I like about him? Everything! Natsume is the most perfect man I have ever met. Did you see last week´s _Tokyo_? There was a picture with Natsume in that good looking T-shirt! I swear no one is as handsome as he is. Besides..."

Mikan got so passionate while babbling about her "perfect husband" that she did not stop speaking any more. Even when Aoi tried to interrupt her, Mikan would simply ignore it and continue.

Sweat dropping Aoi turned her head to her brother, who was sitting on the opposite chair.

She whispered quietly but loud enough for her brother to hear her. "Is there a possibility that she is your... fan girl?" Natsume elegantly raised an eye brow.

"Not just some fan girl.", Aoi sighed in relief, only to let her jaw drop on the floor. "As far as I know she is one of my biggest admirers."

_How could it be that he married one of his biggest fan girls? I thought that he hated every single one of them._

**A/N: Yeah. Mikan is one of Natsume´s biggest fan girls, maybe even the number one! Don´t you wonder why he married her? If you want to know, you have got to drop review. Critic is welcomed as well. I want to improve my writing skills :)**

_Revised: 08-July-2014_


	7. Chapter 6

**Hidden Secret**

_**Written by GAotaku**_

**Chapter Six**

**A/N: I would not be able to update for a long time I think. There are going to be summer holidays here and I will fly to Italy:) So here is a chapter! Enjoy and do not forget to review! I got a review that pointed out my grammar mistakes... I am sorry that my grammar is so bad! I will try to correct all of them when I have got time.**

_Preview_

_She whispered quietly but loud enough for her brother to hear her. "Is there a possibility that she is your... fan girl?" Natsume elegantly raised an eye brow._

"_Not just some fan girl.", Aoi sighed in relief, only to let her jaw drop on the floor, "As far as I know she is one of my biggest admirers."_

How could it be that he married one of his biggest fan girls? I thought that he hated every single one of them.

_Normal POV_

Mrs Hyuuga laughed at her daughter. She was surprised as well, when Natsume had told her that her daughter-in-law was crazy about him.

She had asked him why he married Mikan. He starred at his mother for a few seconds then he answered:

"She loves the Natsume Hyuuga, who is rich and she has read every article I am in. Mikan thinks that I am the most handsome human in the history like all the women do. We never went to the same school and never attended the same parties but she still knows what happened to me since birth. A total crazy fan girl I tell you. I hate such girls.

But at the same time she is also the only fan girl I have ever met that understands me better than anyone else. Mikan scolds me when I do something wrong instead of saying that I choose the right action. I can talk with her about politics, economy and all the other themes related to my job. She has knowledge and stands for her own opinion even when it is the total opposite of mine.

She is a pure hearted girl that is faithful to her boyfriend. She can not hate and never shows her grief to others, so they do not worry. She has always that bright smile plastered on her face. I am happy that she trust me enough to come to me when she is sad or depressed instead of crying alone. I want to share the good and the bad times with such a wonderful woman like Mikan.

There are some who say that she does not look good, but if it were for me I would love to punch them into their face. No matter what the others think of her I know and I have seen the beauty about her inside and out. I guess it would be better that all other male think of her as ugly, because then nobody can steal her from me. Not that I would let it happen."

Mrs Hyuuga has rarely experienced her son talking so much at once. When she heard him she knew that they genuinely loved each other. Alone the fact that he was able to stay married for such along time and did not tell any body about his marriage was prove.

Her eyes wandered to the said woman. At the moment she was still talking about her husband. Indeed at the first glance she looked average, but as you have a closer look she had a stunning appearance.

If she has gotten it right then her full name is Mikan Yukihara Sakura, 26 years old and born on the rural land, somewhere around Okinawa. Mrs Hyugga had a good eye for fashion and the red dress Mikan was wearing at the moment fitted her very well.

The stunning dress had gorgeous beading around the very flattering empire waist. It was made from silky satin as the inside layer and on the outside consists of airy semi-opaque chiffon. The halterneck was tied into a pretty ribbon. The padded bust made a beautiful cleavage because it was the classic crossover v-neck shape. The delicate chiffon material was arranged in several pleats. The empire waist was especially flattering as it sits very high, right underneath the bust. This accentuated her curves where she desired and otherwise flow freely around her figure. The waistband was decorated with elaborate silver and black diamantes in multiple shapes. The skirt of the dress flowed down from the waist and swirled around her beautifully. The elasticated back guaranteed that the dress sat perfectly on her body.

The dinner went on and was soon finished. The room was filled with a bright mood. Kuzune and Rena were outside scouting the garden.

It was one or two hours later. The family sat peacefully in the lounge when the door bursted open. In waltzed a boy with brown hair and eyes and he was immediately followed by a boy who looked like the first one only that his eyes were in slits. Both their eyes were widened in fear.

The first boy screamed loudly as if his life depended on it."AAAHHHH! It´s horrible! Just now I spotted two little copies of Natsume! Help me, the world is going to be obliterated! What should we do...?"

His scream came to a halt. What was in his field of vision was the boys friend, Natsume, who had his arm around a woman sitting besides him. His arms went to the sides of his head, before he could start to scream again, he flew to the opposite wall.

**Baka! Baka! Baka!**

The shoots came from a weird device in the hands of a beautiful woman. She had raven hair and lavender eyes. Besides her stood a man with blond hair and sea blue eyes. His hands were busy taking along the "two little copies of Natsume".

When the "two little copies of Natsume" spotted their parents they let go of the mans hand and rushed over to them.

Kuzune liked these person he has met earlier in the garden. He had found it weird that the two brown haired ran away from him though. Without holding back Kuzune jumped on his mothers lap. Rena was sitting silently on her fathers lap.

The woman with lavender eyes analyzed the situation and came to the conclusion that the "two little copies of Natsume" must be related to her husbands best friend somehow. She did not like not to know some thing.

She glared at Natsume. It did not slip her eyes that there was a woman, she has never seen before, was sitting in the room.

"Hyuuga what the hell is the meaning of this?" she asked him and pulled out a page of a newspaper out of her purse.

He raised his brow in confusion and when he understood what the page was about he glared at his parents, especially his mother.

_**Tokyo-Page 1**_

_**The most wanted bachelor and CEO of Hyuuga Cooperation, Natsume Hyuuga, is already married!**_

**Believe it or not, but this afternoon when I was sitting in the Starbucks quietly sipping my cappuccino, I thought that the day would not bring me any interesting news. After I finished my drink I went outside and took a walk. By fate I ended up in front of the Central Hospital of Tokyo. As you all know the father of Natsume Hyuuga has been admitted there. I tried out my luck and went around the hospital and it seems like my fairy was in a good mood- I ended up in front of Ioaran Hyuuga´s hospital room! It was not my intention but I ended up eavesdropping on their conversation. Why? Well, dear Natsume worshipers it seems like our Natsume has already been married for a long time!**

_Find more about this topic on page 15-17..._

**A/N: this is it for now^^ I hope you liked it. In the next chapter I want to tell you how Mikan and Natsume met. I still don´t know what kind of job Mikan should have. Any suggestions? You can also tell me if there is something you want me to add. I will do my best to manage to put it in my story. Don´t forget to review! :D**

_Revised: 08-July-2014_


End file.
